


Esquisse

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [13]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, yuuri et son homophobie internalisée, ça reste fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Wolfram ne ressemblait pas à une fille, songea Yuuri.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 1





	Esquisse

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en décembre 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

Wolfram ne ressemblait pas à une fille, pensa Yuuri en posant les mains sur son dos.

C’était bizarre, parce que personne ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance avec sa mère, et parce qu’il avait les cheveux blonds et doux (Yuuri les avait touchés une fois quand Wolfram dormait, par curiosité, pour savoir…) et de grands yeux verts, les cils longs et la peau pâle. Il aurait dû ressembler à une fille, avoir l’air efféminé. Mais même dans sa chemise de nuit rose, il n’avait pas l’air d’une fille, pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce que son comportement n’avait rien de féminin, il n’y avait rien de délicat dans ses gestes… Enfin, si, mais c’était dans des cas particuliers. Comme lorsqu’il s’occupait de Greta, ou des fleurs de sa mère, ou de son cheval. Quoiqu’il n’était pas tant délicat que doux, tendre, attentif.

Yuuri avait une case dans sa tête concernant les garçons qui aimaient les autres garçons. Wolfram n’y rentrait pas et ça le perturbait un peu.

— Yuuri ?

— Euh, oui, oui.

Yuuri retourna à sa tâche et son regard fut de nouveau attiré par les muscles qu’il sentait sous ses doigts. De dos, Wolfram ressemblait encore moins à une fille que de face. Il avait les épaules assez larges, pas énormément, mais assez larges pour qu’on sache qu’elles n’appartenaient pas à une fille, et ses bras étaient finement musclés, rien de _trop _visible, mais assez pour signaler sa force cachée. Et Yuuri savait que Wolfram était fort, il le fallait pour soulever une épée et la maîtriser comme lui. Le Maoh se souvenait de ses premières leçons d’escrime, de ses membres douloureux à n’en plus bouger lorsqu’il se réveillait le matin, et pourtant il jouait au base-ball et maniait la batte aussi bien que Wolfram l’épée. Il se demanda si Wolfram aurait des courbatures après avoir joué au base-ball.

— Tu as fini ?

— Non, pas encore. Bouge pas.

Yuuri concentra sa magie sur le bout de ses doigts et Wolfram lâcha un petit soupir, ferma les yeux. En fait, Yuuri avait fini, ou presque, mais il aimait ses mains sur le dos de Wolfram. Wolfram avait un dos magnifique que Yuuri enviait un peu (enfin, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait le sien), tout aussi finement musclé que ses bras, sa force encore une fois dissimulée sous une peau à l’air fragile, surtout à cet instant où les brûlures étaient encore un peu visibles (Yuuri s’était étonné qu’il ait lui aussi souffert de l’incendie, après tout Wolfram utilisait la magie du feu. Le blond lui avait rétorqué d’aller se mettre la tête sous l’eau et de voir s’il finissait par se noyer. Yuuri s’était senti stupide.). Il y avait aussi quelques grains de beauté qui le parsemaient et Yuuri s’était surpris à les relier du bout des doigts. L’un d’entre eux était curieusement beau, en bas à droite, un peu isolé.

Il avait envie de poser les lèvres dessus.

— Bon, ça y’est ?

La voix de Wolfram était un peu étranglée, cherchant à paraître fâchée pour cacher son trouble. C’était bizarre comme Wolfram était contradictoire. Son corps était fort et se cachait sous la peau douce et les longs cils et les grands yeux, mais Wolfram cachait sa douceur et sa fragilité derrière un caractère fort.

Yuuri pensait « fragilité » parce que pour être aussi fort, il fallait aussi être fragile. Il aurait bien aimé que Wolfram arrête d’être toujours fort pour lui. C’était peut-être idiot mais il avait envie d’être plus fort que Wolfram quelque part, de pouvoir à son tour… le protéger, ou quelque chose comme ça. De se sentir un peu plus à égalité avec lui.

— Yuuri ?

Wolfram tourna la tête, un peu, pour essayer de le regarder, et on pouvait voir de profil ses cheveux blonds et doux, ses longs cils, ses yeux verts un peu cachés par ses paupières, et il y avait son dos musclé sous les mains de Yuuri. Ses gestes ne faisaient plus semblant de vouloir guérir plutôt que simplement caresser.

Il regarda de nouveau le grain de beauté au bas du dos de Wolfram.

Yuuri avait une case dans sa tête concernant les garçons qui désiraient les autres garçons.

Il n’y rentrait pas et ça le soulageait un peu.

Il n’avait pas de case pour les garçons qui désiraient (_aimaient_) Wolfram. Il fallait peut-être qu’il en crée une et qu’il y prenne toute la place.

— _Wolfram_, souffla-t-il.

Et il se pencha.

(fin)


End file.
